User blog:Chety McGhey/Chyler-The End
Chey felt kinda bad for turning Tyler down...but she heard from two people how much of a manhoar he really is. She liked him. But she didn't know if he would be faithful or not. But...being herself..she gives in and calls up Tyler. "Hello?" she hears from the other end. "Um...hey. Its chey" "Oh hey!" He seemed excited to be talking to her..which made her get hard feelings and smile really big. "So um..remember that date you offered?" "Yeah..." "Well um..I was wondering if you were still up to it." She held her breath waiting for the answer. "Oh my god...YEAH. Totally!" She could tell he wasn't being sarcastic. He was actually really excited. That made her smile even more. "So um..what do you think we should do?" "Well...I was planning on taking you to Little Miss Steaks...which conveniently sounds like Little Mistakes...so...you in?" "Yeah! I'll be ready in an hour! Pick me up at 6?" "Its a date" He then hung up the phone. She just stood there thinking for a second. "Hmm..maybe he's not as much of a man hoar as I thought..." "Chaicum...why are you talking to yourself again?" "Da fuq?" "It's Nikclit...the talking clit." "So um....I'm talking to my clit at the moment?" "Yep, pretty much." "......so...umm..nikclit...why are you here? well I mean...why are you talking..?" "I dont fluffing know...you just sounded crazy when you were talking to yourself thats all. Maybe you need a fluffing therapist." "Yeah..considering im talking to my clit right now..." "yeah...that sounds a little wacko..." "....so....bye?" "Bye." Well that was weird. Chey just shook it off. She had to get ready for her date with TYLER! 05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)DropTheWorldOnFitzsHeadlol05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead( <---thats chey getting ready for her date) LE READEH! She then realized that she actually yelled that out. 'Fuq' she thought..'I'm glad nobody's home'. So Tyler rolled up in his mom's van..ready to take her away. "Cum to meh" Tylers mom said. Chey took that the wrong way and just kinda looked at her. "Um...Chey....This is my mom, Stuph" "Um..isnt stuph in our drama class?" "Yeah..but the writer of this story couldnt cum up with any other names..so she chose Stuph." "Oh...." "Yeah...so..you gonna get in?" "Yeah!" Chey said with a smile. "So when are you horny little hoars gonna have sex?" Chey heard stuph say. "Um...mom...Chey's kinda a virgin." "So? Theres gonna be a first time at some point. Why not with my son. I want grandbabehs." "uhh..." Chey said from the back. She was a little weirded out. She hasnt even kissed anyone yet..and Tylers mom already wants her to have her grandbabehs? Da fuq? "Well...um...OH we're here mom. It was a nice ride..thanks." Both Chey and Tyler got out of the van and began walking towards the restraunt. "USE PROTECTION!!!!!" "MOM!" "SORREH" "Damn...fucking bitch.." Chey giggled. Which made Tyler stop and look at her. "Um..whats wrong?" Chey asked. Tyler didnt say a word. He just leaned in...and planted le kiss. Chey's ovaries exploded. She couldnt believe how hard her hard feelings were right now. TYLER WAS KISSING HER!!!!! She seemed calm on the outside..but on the inside..she was all: DJHFDJFHDFJHDJFJDFHDHJFDFH. They then pulled apart and just kinda looked at eachother. "Well um...we better get inside, huh?" Chey barley got that out without stuttering a few times. She was blushing like an idiot. "Yeah..I guess so..." He was blushing as well. He couldn't believe that he finally had real feelings for someone. He suprised himself. So they had their date...and then Stuph came and got them. "So you still a virgin chet?" "Um..its Chey mom...and yeah..she is. Shut the fuck up already...damn it." "Fine....asshole." The ride home was quiet. When they got to Chey's house....Tyler walked her to her door. "I had fun tonight..." Chey said with a small smile. "Yeah...me too" Tyler said with a smile as well. "So...where does this leave us?" "I'm not sure...I mean..i like you and you like me." "Yeah..." "Should we?" "I don't know....I mean..do you wanna?" "I'll just say it...will you be meh ladeh?" "Oh my god....yes!" Chey was beaming. She couldn't believe it! "So um..I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Chey asked. "Yeah." Tyler said back. "Night chey" "Goodnight." Chey was freaking out. She couldn't believe it!!! Her hard feelings were never harder before in her 15 years of living. 05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)2 years later05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead 05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ~The kids at Degrassi are in for the night of their lives. Guns. Relationships. Death. All this and more at the Degrassi Prom 2014~ "Oh my god...I cant believe me and Tyler are going to my senior prom! I'm so excited!" Chey and Tyler have been dating for over two years now. And this was Chey's senior year. "Oh my god I know right? I never thought he would commit to someone but look at what happened!" Lindsey and Chey were getting ready for their last prom. "I cant believe we'll be graduating in two days!" Lindsey said happily. "Oh my god I know!" "Tonight is gonna be perfect...I just know it!" Chey said. 05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)DropTheWorldOnFitzsHeadFast forward to Prom05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)~ "Oh my god...Tyler! This place is so beautiful! I'm so happy that I get to spend my senior prom with the only guy I love!" "I know. Me too Chey." They shared a sweet kiss. "I'll go get us some drinks, okay?" Tyler said. "Yeah...hurry back." "I will." Tyler went to go get the drinks..while Chey noticed a figure over in the corner. All of a sudden...she heard a loud bang. Everything for her went black. She fell to the ground. She had been shot. Everyone was screaming as more shots were fired. But soon..it was all over. The only one hit was Chey. Tyler got up from behind the table..and saw Chey on the ground in a pool of blood. He turned white. "NOOO!" He screamed. When he got over there he had tears in his eyes. "SOMEONE CALL 911. SHE NEEDS HELP!!" He had never been more scared in his life. She wasn't awake. "Please....please be okay.." He managed to say. The ambulance then took her away. 05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)~at the hospital05:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC)~~ Tyler made it there...and found the first doctor he could. He still had tears rolling down his face. "Sir! Do you know anything about Chey Rose? She was shot." "Yes..um...I need to speak with a family member please." "Yeah...um..sure. Im her brother." "Chey suffered severe damage to her left lung. Unfortunatley, we couldn't repair the damage...she's gone." "Wh...what??" "Im very sorry." Just then...Tylers whole world stopped. He had nothing left to live for. He went out to the parking lot and got in the nearest car. He sped away..and his destination was the bridge. When he got there...he drove it off the edge. He was crying hysterically...he didn't want to live anymore. He could'nt live on without her. Then...the car went under the water. He was gone. OKEH. SO I REALIZE THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A COMEDY..BUT..IT NEEDED A DRAMATIC ENDING. SOOO..YEH. I hope you guys liked it!! :D Category:Blog posts